1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic content delivery and more specifically to intelligent targeting of invitational content based on enhanced knowledge of the context related to the primary content.
2. Introduction
Electronic content publishers commonly provide a description of their content. In some instances, the description is as simple as a contextual tag. For example, a news website or application might include the description “news.” In other instances, a content provider might attempt to provide a more detailed description of the content in the way of collection of tags identified by the content publisher, for example, a cloud tag, which is commonly seen on websites on the Internet.
However, such content descriptions, if available, are often overly broad or inaccurate. While such descriptions might be suitable for their intended purpose of aiding search engines in finding the content, they are not sufficient for distribution of secondary content to be displayed along with the publisher's content.